thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Lennan
"This is why your mom never loved you" Lennan is a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey whose disguised himself as a unicorn. He is the local Doctor Who fanatic of The Creature Channel. He appears in many "pony videos" and is a main character in the Doctor Who Reviews. Physical Description Lennan is a Timelord native to Gallifrey. He shows up mostly playing different characters in scripted short films and school projects. He played a very dominant role in the series premiere of Plásma Noir as the detective Nathan Lewis. He also makes two appearances on the ''Plásma Commentates'' Channel. Most of them are deleted scenes and outtakes from Plásma Noir. Others are from more school projects, a school field trip, and random joke videos. Lennan is mostly seen in The Rift as a light brown Unicorn. He has brown eyes and a messy black mane and tail and wears big black glasses. His cutie mark is the Doctor Who season 5-6 logo. When he was affected by The Grey Spell, his mane and tail were shorter and styled slickly. His brown coat and eyes were all made greyscale along with his blue cutie mark. His glasses were made smaller and are round instead of square. His ears were permanently dropped down, showing his sadness. His Minecraft skin has not yet been seen. His Minecraft skin will be seen in his in the works series called "The Doctor's Companions." His skin will also be seen in the upcoming series of "Mafia Town." Background Lennan was one of the many Timelords who left Gallifrey during the Time War. However, he says that he left for "exploration." During his travels, he hopped between all sorts of weird and wild locations and eventually meeting with The Doctor himself. Lennan meeting The Doctor made him very much a fan of his work and inevitably a fan of the entire series of "Doctor Who" which is represented by his cutie mark. Lennan eventually settled in Equestria's largely visited Ponyville. Lennan now helps out Plásma with the rift and channel as a whole. Role on the Channel Lennan serves as a handyman on the channel. He moves props and cameras and moves lights when needed. He does runs for the channel and assists Piper Commentates with editing on big projects. Sometimes he appears in videos doing his jobs. He mostly appears in the Doctor Who Reviews as a consultant and is known as the "Whovian Advisor." Lennan often acts as a director and/or assistant director to Plásma Commentates. He sometimes shows up in the comments as "The Wanderer" and is the most active commenter in The community. The Hair Cut Lennan's first appearance was at the end of The Hair Cut, where he is seen with a very bad looking hair cut and reprimanding Plásma on his baldness. Because of this episode, Lennan is the first character to say a curse word. Renovations In Renovations, Lennan is seen running errands for Plásma, collecting supplies for The Rift's renovations. He gets rather annoyed when Plásma explains that he just needs Lennan out of the Rift. Lennan walks out in anger in the wrong direction of his room in anger. Honestly, If Lennan stayed behind in the rift, Plásma would most likely trap him in a stasis cube, as he did to Piper and Tokai. Doctor Who Overview In the Doctor Who Overview, real-life Lennan is seen for the first time. He sits with Plásma and goes over his opinion of different Doctor Who episodes. The video plays out like an interview. Plásma asks Lennan about one of the episodes, and Lennan gives his honest opinion. Creature World News - Episode 1 Lennan makes a cameo appearance as an Idiot Human in the series premiere of Creature World News. Lennan pretends to not know about Creature Society or the fact that there are other planets with intelligent life. When asked how many planets in the galaxy had intelligent life, he answered: "I don't be knowing." Plásma replied to the creature world that there is nothing to fear and humans are as stupid as ever. Audience Etiquette Project In the Audience Etiquette Project, Lennan plays one of the four hosts of that episode. His topic is about how annoying it can be when someone brings a baby into a theater during a play. Unlike the other hosts who breaks the very rule they are talking about, Lennan angrily yells at the viewer about babies in the audience. Lennan is also a person in the studio with Plásma and Penny, telling them the correct information and that they are live. Plásma Noir - Life Linked In the series premiere of Plásma Noir, Lennan is one of two actors to play a human named Nathan Lewis. As a former detective, he behaves tough and mean to others around him. He has recently died and was brought back by Noir to save him from Opposite Gender Plásma. Compared to the other Nathan, Nathan 2 had little patience and was ready to fight anyone who opposed him. Lennan, as an actor, is very method with his performances and is responsible for most of Nathan Two's backstory. You Spelled That Wrong You Spelled That Wrong is used as a way to show how The Grey Spell effected Lennan. Piper and Lennan have a conversation about how the community has been spelling his name wrong. Piper can only respond with "Oh, we should probably fix that" in which Lennan follows "we should." Lennan, despite the fact that his name was spelled wrong, Lennan still kept a monotonist tone as if he did not care. Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell During Plásma's interrogation, it is revealed that Lennan's condition has regressed further. It is revealed that Lennan has "forgotten a lot of things, apparently, even his friends." The Grey Spell gave Lennan dissociative amnesia, forgetting certain topics from the past that normally would not be forgotten, usually caused by stress or trauma. Lennan remembers what happened before the spell was cast, but forgets who Plásma is. Trivia * Lennan is one of the only characters who has been seen in animation and in life action ** The other is of course Plásma * Lennan's last name was not revealed until Life Linked * Lennan is the only full-time character on the channel who wears glasses * Lennan's cutie mark will sometimes flip backward Category:Male Category:The Creature Channel Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Timelords